The Black and White Angels
by Flaegor
Summary: Natsu cheats on Lucy and Lisanna, completely shattering them. Where will they go? Will they leave Fairy Tail... Hell no... They love Fairy Tail to much. Lucy x Sting, Lisanna x Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter for my Second Fanfic. Completely different from my first fanfic, but I really wanted to write a StiCy. This will be Sting/Lucy and Rogue/Lisanna. So yeah, not going for the RoLe. I always like coming up with new things...**

"I love you Luce." Natsu whispered into Lucy's neck. They sat at the edge of Magnolia forest, viewing the sunset over the shining lake that spanned in front of them.

Lucy was sitting in Natsu's lap, feeling completely content with Natsu resting his chin on her collar bone. Lucy turned to kiss him. Their lips connected. Lucy thought, _I love this, I love him. His pink hair, his magic, his warmth, his personality, the taste of his lips, raspberry. Wait what? Raspberry?_

Lucy dismissed the thought. She separated from Natsu and turned back to the lake to watch the rest of the sunset. Lucy breathed in heavily through her nose, _Perfume? _

Lucy wondered about why he smelt like the strange perfume, she shrugged it off expecting that it was just her perfume mixed with some other smells from around her. The celestial and fire mages sat together, sharing the occasional kiss, until the sun vanished under the horizon.

"I better go home." said Lucy.

Natsu nodded in silent agreement then said, "I'll walk you there." Natsu stood up, picking up Lucy and helping her to her feet. They started walking back through the forest. It was a full moon so they vaguely could see where they were going.

Lucy tripped occasionally, but Natsu always caught her. Lucy tripped over yet another root, "Damn it, I wish I was a dragon slayer so I could see as well as you." Natsu grinned at her, and lit his hand on fire. The surrounding area was flooded with the flickering light. Lucy smiled gratefully at Natsu and they continued.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at Lucy's apartment. "Thanks for walking me back Natsu, the date was fun." It was their 6 month anniversary, as they had gotten together just after the Grand Magic Games. "No problem." Natsu waved her goodbye and headed back to his house. Lucy smiled to herself and shut her front door.

**The next day**

"Morning everyone!" Lucy greeted the guild as she walked through the doors. "Morning Lucy!" chirped Mira, while cleaning the seemingly always growing stack of dirty mugs. Lucy headed towards the bar and sat down on her infamous 'Lucy's stool'.

"Hey Mira, can I get a-." "Strawberry milkshake?" Mira interrupted her. Lucy shook her head in awe. "Yes please, you really are too good at this Mira." Mira smiled and surprised Lucy again by pulling out a strawberry milkshake from under the counter.

"I made this a few minutes ago, you always come at the same time and order the same thing."

Lucy grinned, "Thanks a ton Mira!"

More and more people filed into the hall, a few people ordering something to eat. Natsu came in a near lunchtime and sat next to Lucy, ordering enough food to feed a large family for a week. While Mira rushed to get Natsu his food, Lucy leant closer to Natsu.

"How long do we have to keep this secret?" Lucy pulled back, Natsu replied with a grin, "I'll tell you when, just trust me ok?" Lucy grinned back, finding it impossible to be annoyed at her secret boyfriend. "Sure!"

Mira came back with Natsu's food, sliding the plates over the par. Lucy stared as Natsu consumed the whole fire chicken, the spicy salad, the steak, the meat sandwich, the fire pudding, and the fire martini that Mira had provided him with.

Suddenly Lucy stiffened, "Mira, what's the date today?" "The 11th, why?" "AHHH CRAP!" Lucy fell face first into the wooden bar with a loud bang. "My rent's due in a few days."

Her voice was muffled so Mira had to lean in closer. "What was that Lucy?" Mira questioned. Lucy lifted her head slightly, "My rent is due soon." Lucy mumbled. "Why don't you go on a quest with Team Natsu?" Lucy flinched at Mira's suggestion.

Lucy slammed her forehead into the table again. "We always end up taking ages, destroying something valuable, or fighting a dark guild or something." Mira nodded in understanding.

"Why not go on a mission with just Natsu and Happy then?" Lucy paled, the blood fleeing her face completely.

"With Erza not there to take care of Natsu, he always does something that makes it so we don't get our reward."

Mira nodded again. "I know!"

Lucy looked up again sceptically. "Don't give me that look," said Mira with a slight smile, "You can help me and Lisanna go shopping and cleaning around the guild!"

Lucy jumped up and clapped her hands happily. Natsu flinched at the loud and sudden noise. "How much money do you need Lucy?" asked Mira. "Ummm… considering I need money for food and stuff… I'd say maybe 20,000 jewels." Lucy's face fell as she thought about the amount.

"Ok!" cheered Mira. Lucy looked incredulously at her, "B-B-But that's so much!" Mira shook her head, "No, no, it's nothing, really!"

Lucy stared at her for a second, then said "Ok, but I'm working with you two for a week at least ok? Otherwise I will feel guilty." Mira smiled at Lucy's kindness.

"Are you sure? It is quite strenuous." Lucy just replied, "I must be even more so for you and Lisanna if you have to do it every day!" Lucy paused for a second in thought, then continued, "You know what? I will pitch in to help you and Lisanna out a bit every day from now on."

Mira burst into tears, surprising Lucy. "Mira! What's wrong?" "N-Nothing, you are just so nice and that is the first time anyone else has offered to help."

"It's nothing Mira. I'm happy to help! What should I do first?" Mira composed herself and said, "Lisanna and I are going shopping for the guild in about 20 minutes. You can join us if you want."

**20 minutes later**

"Ok! Let's go!" cheered Lucy and Lisanna at the same time. Mira smiled at the matching smiles on their faces and thought, _"These two will become great friends."_

The three girls first went to the fruit market, and bought bags upon bags of fruit. People, mostly males, were only too happy to help the three famous girls carry their shopping. After the fruit market, they went to the butchers and ordered stacks of steak, mounds of chicken and heaps of lamb.

After that, they went to the vegetable stores and bought a surprisingly small amount of vegetables. When Lucy questioned the two siblings as to why basically nothing was bought, Lisanna replied "Not many people want vegetables, normally they just get meat."

A few hours of shopping later, the three exhausted girls headed back to the guild for a very late lunch.

The three had spent much time talking and Lucy and Lisanna had formed a solid friendship in the short amount of time they hung out together during the day. "Hey Lisanna…" Lucy started as they were nearing the guild, "Wanna go on a job tomorrow together?"

Lisanna grinned in excitement, "Yeah! Sure! Sounds fun! I haven't gone on a quest in ages!" Mira stepped into the conversation with a worried voice, "Make sure it isn't too difficult. I want you two to be safe."

Lucy confirmed that she wasn't planning on a job with any fighting, which comforted Mira quite a bit. When they arrived at the guild, they put away the newly bought food, and sat down tiredly.

"Phew…" sighed Lucy. "That was…" Lucy paused, thinking of the right word, "Strenuous?" Lisanna suggested. Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and started laughing… Very hard… They didn't know exactly what was so funny, but they couldn't stop.

Mira tried to keep a straight face, but gave up after a while and joined in the laughter. Once they had stopped laughing, Lucy excused herself, as she had to go get ready for another date with Natsu. "I'll be going now, see you guys tomorrow." "Wait Lu-chan!" Lisanna called out, "We still need to pick the job request!"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that! Let's go choose it now!" the two mages left the storeroom and headed towards the request board.

"Hmmmm…" pondered Lisanna. "Capture a bandit clan… NO thank you!" "How about this one Lisanna? Escort a noble… Oh never mind, a dark guild is after them."

"This one seems ok. Collect rare and magical flowers. A few normal animals live near them, no real threat."

"Sounds good Lisanna! What's the reward?" "This one it is! The reward is 15,000 jewels."

"Cool! Meet here at say… 8?" "Good for me! See you tomorrow!" With the mission sorted out, Lucy headed back to her apartment to get ready for her date. Natsu took her out for a picnic dinner in the sunset near the same lake as last time.

It went smoothly and Natsu walked Lucy back to her apartment. Lucy fell asleep almost as soon as she hit her pillow, completely forgetting to set an alarm for the next day.

**The next morning**

Lucy mumbled in her sleep as the sun shone through her blinds and got her straight in the eye. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, but shut them quickly as the light almost blinded her.

She opened her eyes again, this time letting them adjust. Lucy glanced over her clock, **_7:42_**. Lucy's half asleep mind didn't comprehend what the time actually meant until quite a while later.

"Oh crap!" Lucy yelled as she leapt out of bed, giving herself a head spin. "Oh crap…" she said again, "I'm so gunna be late!"

A few minutes of crashing around her apartment later, she had her clothes on mostly correctly, except that she was wearing only one sock on her foot, the other was on the outside of her shoe. After taking the sock off her shoe, she put it on her feet, then did up her shoes.

She grabbed her belt, whip and keys before rushing out the door, glancing at the clock as she went. **_7:53_**.

"Oh crap." She said yet again, before running out of the apartment and towards the guild. A few minutes later, she arrived at the guild. She burst through the guild doors and yelled, "I'M HERE!" Very few people were at the guild, and those who were looked at her in surprise.

Lisanna walked up to her, "What are you doing here so early?" questioned the white-haired mage. "Wha? Weren't we supposed to meet here at 8?" Lisanna giggled, "Lu-chan, it's 7 silly!" Lucy's jaw dropped, then ground together, "Stupid clock."

Lisanna giggled again, which made Lucy giggle as well. Soon they were on the ground clutching their sides in laughter. A few minutes later, after they had recovered, Lucy moved over to the bar and ordered a milkshake and some eggs.

Mira gave Lucy her prepared milkshake, then left to make the celestial mage her breakfast. Lisanna sat next to Lucy discussing trivial matters, such as how they were going to get to Clover town, which was near where the job giver was located.

Mira arrived with Lucy's breakfast, which she shared with Lisanna. After finishing, the two mages left for the train station. They walked together in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the train station, they bought tickets for the next train, which would arrive in 10 minutes.

They sat down of a bench next to each other and asked at the same time, "Does it feel like we are forgetting something?" They looked at each other for a second before jumping up and shouting, "Our bags!"

They sprinted back to the guild, running through the confused mages, grabbing their bags, and sprinting back out again. The guild was left in a state of confusion, two of the least violent girls in the guild (not that it says much) had just ran into the guild, bowling over several people, then run back out, knocking over more people.

**Back to the train station, Lucy and Lisanna just arrived.**

"Whew…" panted Lucy. "W-we made it!" gasped Lisanna as they collapsed into the seats of the train. The PA announced that the doors were about to close, then they did and the train accelerated out of the station.

After calming down their breathing, the two girls started talking to pass time.

"Lu-chan… Truth or Dare?" asked Lisanna.

"Truth." Lucy replied. Lisanna thought for a second. "Are you dating someone?" Lucy went red in the face, "Y-Yes." she spluttered. Lisanna giggled at her reaction.

"Fine then." Huffed Lucy. "Truth or Dare." "Hmmm… I'll do truth as well."

"Then I will ask the same question. Are you dating someone?" Now it was Lisanna's turn to go red and stutter, "Y-Y-Yes." They took turns asking each other dares and inquiring into each other's secrets.

"This is getting boring…" said Lucy. Lisanna nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a while, until Lisanna said, "How about we try and guess who the other person is dating?"

"Hmmm… He doesn't want me to tell anyone, but one person won't hurt right?" Lucy agreed to Lisanna's suggestion. Lisanna went first. "Ok then, what is his personality?"

"Hmm… Childish, playful, immature, and protective." Lucy answered. "You?" questioned Lucy. "Pretty much the same thing." was Lisanna's reply.

They went on and on, getting hints on who the other person was dating. "Argh! I'm never going to get this!" Lucy groaned in frustration. Lisanna sighed in agreement.

"How about we just tell each other at the same time." Lucy suggested. "Sure!" responded Lisanna. "Okay," they said together. "3… 2… 1…" they looked into each other's eyes.

"Natsu." They both said at the same time.

"What?" the exclaimed yet again at the same time.

"Did you say Natsu?" they asked together.

"Yes." They said again. They stared at each other in shock, before Lucy growled, "He betrayed both of us."

"You didn't know either?" said Lisanna in a low tone. "N-No, h-he told me to keep i-it a s-s-s-secret." Lucy could start to feel the tears coming at the same time as Lisanna did. They both burst into tears in frustration that they had been played.

Lucy and Lisanna hugged each other for comfort before falling apart in sleep, both experiencing nightmares about what Natsu did with the other.

A loud screeching sound woke the two mages up, both of them jumping an impressive distance into the air. After figuring out that they were on a breaking train, memories of why they were there started coming back.

Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other with sad eyes. "I don't think I want to be with Natsu anymore." Lucy stated, "He is all yours." She continued as she looked even more downcast.

Lisanna shook her head, "No, he doesn't deserve either of us." she said in a sad voice. The two friends lost themselves in their thoughts as the grabbed their bags and left the train.

"Let's get this job over and done with quickly." Lucy suggested. Lisanna nodded in agreement,

"That's a good idea, it will keep our minds off HIM." Lucy nodded solemnly, "I can't believe he did that to us. It… It's just…" "I know what you mean."

The two girls returned to their silence as they walked out of the Clover town train station and towards the outskirts. They arrived at a small potion shop and entered. A wizened old woman with long white hair and a walking stick saw the two young mages enter, noticing their Fairy Tail marks, she said "Are you two here for the job?"

Lucy and Lisanna nodded and handed the old woman the job paper. "My name is Lucy, and she is Lisanna." "Hello Lucy, Lisanna… My name is Anda."

"It is nice to meet you Anda." said Lisanna, "Can you please just tell us what we need to do; we both want to finish this quickly."

Anda peered at the two younger women, then said "Are you two ok? I can see the tear marks on your faces…" Lisanna and Lucy started to tear up again, before more tear started to slide down their cheeks.

The old women's heart melted at the sad sight, she immediately left to make some strong, herbal tea, motioning for Lisanna and Lucy to sit down.

She grabbed the herbs she needed, and then boiled some water. She was back within two minutes and gave the tea to the crying mages.

Once Lisanna and Lucy got their crying under control, Anda asked "Do you want to tell me what happened? It might help."

Lisanna and Lucy took explaining and crying in turns, by the end of the story, Anda was clenching her fists in anger. "Lucy," she said, said mage looked into Anda's gentle brown eyes, "How long were you dating this… this… thing?"

"S-S-Six months." Anda gasped, "And you Lisanna?"

"A-About the same." The white haired mage cried. "So this man cheated on both of you for SIX months?" The two girls nodded.

"What are you planning to do." Anda questioned. Lucy spoke up while hiccupping, "W-We don't know, n-neither of us really want to g-go back, but we need m-money and we have o-other friends back home."

Anda looked at the two sobbing girls then said something that will change the rest of her life, "You can stay here if you want. I can take care of you and you can work her in the store until you feel ready to go back."

Lucy and Lisanna stopped sobbing and looked up at her, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

**Later that day**

Lucy and Lisanna looked at the small room that they would be sharing for a while. There was a single wardrobe, two small beds, a desk, and a medium sized window on one wall looking out over the forest near Clover town.

The two of them had just unpacked and were preparing to send a message to Master Makarov. Lucy sat with a pen and paper, tapping the pen against her chin in thought of what to write. Lisanna sat on one of the beds, also in thought. "Ok how about this…" started Lisanna, Lucy started to write down what she said.

**_Dear Master Makarov, sorry for not saying goodbye in person, but Lucy and I are staying in Clover town for a while. We have our reasons so please make sure no one comes looking for us. Say goodbye to Mira, Elfman, Gray, Erza, Levy and Happy for us ok? _**

**_You can tell them where we are, but as for everyone else don't say where we went. As for Natsu, just tell him this please: We are leaving for a while because of you Natsu, and you know why. _**

**_-Lots of Love, Lucy and Lisanna_**

"Sounds good!" complimented Lucy. "Now that that is done, let's go do the job. We can send the letter on the way." The two girls exited their room and headed into the kitchen to find Anda who was making dinner.

Lisanna and Lucy offered to help, so while they cooked they talked about the flowers and what they were used for. "These flowers," Anda explained, "are purple with black centres and dark blue outlines. They have powerful healing properties and a quite valuable. You can normally find them near a water source, which is why wild animals may be around."

Lucy and Lisanna absorbed the information. After they had eaten, Lucy and Lisanna headed to the post office where they gave the letter to a mail bird.

They headed back to Anda's small house and slept. Their sleep was interrupted by nightmares and bad dreams. Both girls found themselves waking up crying during the night multiple times.

**Good or not? If you are a StiCy hater, don't hate, just don't read. (I'm aiming that at someone I know IRL) So yeah, R&R and yeah... Dunno what else to say...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, such great responses! I can't believe how many favs and follows I got! I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima has THAT honour. Here is chapter two. Oh, should I make the chapters long? Please answer in the review section. **

Lucy looked down into the bag of flowers she was collecting. _6. _"Hey Lisanna, how many flowers do we need?" "Umm… I think Anda said 10. How many do we have now?" "Right now… We have 6." Lucy and Lisanna were in the middle of the forest outside of Clover town. It was just past noon and they were starting to get hungry.

They walked for another 10 or so minutes, before they found a stream. The stream was flowing out of the mountains and winded through the forest right past the town. The two mages inspected the new area and found two flowers. They picked the flowers and sat down to have lunch. They opened the food basket and three things happened at once.

A bear ran out of the forest straight towards Lucy and Lisanna, there was a large explosion of flame from the mountain, and two bodies flew into the bear, effectively knocking it out. The white and blonde mages were scared out of their wits at the sudden noises. After their hearts had started beating again, they ran over to the bodies that were lying on top of the bear. They were both male, and one had blonde hair like Lucy, while the other had black. Their bodies were blackened and badly burned in some places.

Both of their faces were burned out of recognition, and they had many serious wounds oozing blood. "**Open, Gate of the Virgin, Virgo!**" Lucy yelled while holding out Virgo's key. The pink haired maid appeared holding a first aid kit, as she had already known what her master wanted. She immediately bent down and started treating the more major wounds on the two males. "Princess," started Virgo after treating and inspecting them. "They need better treatment than what I can give them. They are both in danger of losing their lives very soon." Lucy and Lisanna gasped at the news.

"Thank you Virgo, you may leave. **Open, gate of the Goat, Capricorn. Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!**" "What is it Lucy-sama/Hime?" the two spirits said simultaneously. Lucy, while nearing the brink of complete panic, said "Carry these two men back to Clover town, we will follow you!" With that, the two spirits grabbed the two men, and ran the back to the town with Lucy and Lisanna following them.

Anda was sitting in her house making some basic level healing potions for her store when the doors burst open and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. She looked up from her work to she Lucy and Lisanna with two strange men carrying two more burnt men. "Please help them!" Lisanna pleaded, sounding desperate.

This had happened before to Anda, people had run into the store begging her to heal someone. She pointed to out the back, and the two strange men carried the two blackened bodies to where she pointed. They lay them down on the clean operation beds while Anda ran around getting potions and herbs. The two strange men disappeared in a flash of light, surprising Anda.

She sent a questioning look towards Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy spoke up, "I use spirit magic, they were my spirits." Anda nodded in understanding before pouring a potion down the throats of the two men to ease their pain. Once that was done, she stripped them down to their boxers and started dabbing on their wounds with a purple sponge. Once their wounds were clean, she daubed a vile smelling potion over their burns and poured a thick golden liquid into their deep cuts. Lucy and Lisanna had to leave the room to prevent themselves from throwing up at the sight of the wounds and the stench of the potion.

After closing the door, they took deep breaths to calm their stomachs. After a few minutes, Anda came out of the room and told the two girls that the men would be fine. Lucy noticed she looked very shaken. "Hey Anda, are you ok? You look shaken." Lucy said. Anda looked at her and said, "There are two reasons. One is that those wounds are even worse than they look, and two, it is my grandson, Sting and his partner, Rogue." Lucy and Lisanna's faces went from horror, to sympathy, to shock.

"Sting?" Lucy said in surprise. "Rogue?" Lisanna's face showed her shock. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?" they said together. Lucy and Lisanna were shocked, "What are they doing here?" questioned Lucy, "How were they injured so badly?" Lisanna asked to no-one in particular.

Anda peered at them, "I watched Sting laugh with Minerva tortured you Lucy. Are you not angry at him?" Lucy shrugged and said simply, "I don't like holding grudges." Anda nodded, "That is a good thing, a very good thing. As to how they were injured… The injuries were given to them by fierce monsters, then a fire mage, then a sword mage and an Ice mage."

Lucy and Lisanna took a step backwards in shock. "No way…" Lisanna murmured. "It could be…" Lucy muttered. Anda looked at them with questioning eyes, "Do you know who did this to Sting and Rogue?" Lucy and Lisanna were too deep into their thoughts to answer. Without talking, they went to bed, vaguely thanking Anda for taking care of Sting and Rogue.

**Next morning**

"Morning you two." greeted Anda as Lisanna and Lucy walked into the dining room. "Good Morning!" chirped Lisanna while Lucy, being less of a morning person just mumbled, "M'ning." Anda passed the two a breakfast of sausages, eggs, bacon and toast. While they ate, Anda told them the progress Sting and Rogue had made in their healing.

Just as the two younger girls were washing up the breakfast plates, they heard a groan from the room where Sting and Rogue were. Lucy and Lisanna dropped what they were doing immediately and rushed into the room, just behind Anda.

**Sting POV**

"Ughhhh…"I groaned again as more pain went through my waking mind. I felt a hand push my rising head back into the pillow. "Ughh…" I groaned yet again as my eyes cracked open slowly. A familiar old woman with white hair was standing over me. "M-Ma Anda?" my voice sounded very rough. "Yes Sting, it's me, your Grandma."

"H-How?" Sting asked in a rasping tone. "These two girls saved you and Rogue." she replied, gesturing to the blonde and white hair girls who were standing just beside the her. "What happened to you two?" Anda asked. "F-F, ughhhhh…" I was cut off as a shot of pain went through my body.

The blonde girl lent over my head and pushed the hair out of my eyes, I felt my stomach become lighter for some reason and it felt like it was trying to fly away. "Was it Fairy Tail?" she asked. I nodded slowly, ignoring the feeling in my stomach. She gasped and more tears formed in her eyes. The white haired girl had the same reaction.

Anda just looked at me with sad eyes, "Why?" the blonde girl asked. Then I remembered where I knew her from, she was Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's celestial mage and the white haired girl was Lisanna Strauss, one of the takeover siblings. I gritted my teeth, "G-Get away from me, Fairy." I spat. She pulled away immediately and ran out of the room, I could smell tears with my dragon nose.

I closed my eyes again, going into a much more peaceful sleep than before. Right before I went back to sleep, I heard that Lisanna girl talking to Lucy about me not knowing something, and Rogue waking up with a groan.

**Rouge POV**

My first thought when I woke up was, _Ah Crap, I hurt all over._ I groaned in the pain and tried to open my eyes. I heard hurried footsteps and a comforting, young, female voice telling me I would be ok.

I cracked my eyes open and saw two white blobs. _Wha? _I thought, and a groan came out of my mouth. I tried to sit up, but incredible amounts of pain shot through my body, searing my blood. "Ughh…" I groaned again. There was that comforting voice again, "Stay still, you are injured, just stay still and you will be fine."

My visioned sharpened and the two white blobs transformed into people. Two women were standing over me, one was Anda, Sting's grandmother, and the other seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on who it was. I looked at my surrounding and saw that I was lying on top of a bed in the middle of a room filled with potions and science equipment.

I saw my partner, Sting, lying on a bed across the room from me, he had a blonde girl sitting next to him. The blonde girl also looked familiar, then it hit me. They were Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss from Fairy Tail, the people who had turned on us during our joint guild mission. I growled, and the Lisanna girl took a step back, then bravely took two forwards.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you, Natsu hurt me and Lu-chan as well." She looked downcast as she spoke, and some strange part of my mind told me to comfort her. I shock the foreign thoughts from my mind and fell back to sleep. Something told me that Lisanna wouldn't hurt me, so I felt safe.

**Sting POV a few hours later (around Lunchtime)**

I gradually woke up, staying in a doze for a few minutes, going vaguely over where I was and what had happened. I remembered going on the 2 guild mission, and the other guild had happened to be Fairy Tail. Just after the fighting, they started attacking us, yelling about hurting 'Lucy'. Rouge and I were taken by surprise and overpowered quickly. The beat us close to death, then threw us from the mountain. Then I woke up with two fairies and my grandmother.

My eyebrows joined as I frowned, wondering why two fairies had helped us. It was around then that I noticed a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to see a head of golden blonde hair spilling over my torso. My movement must have woken the girl up, she was still for a moment. Then she recoiled so quickly she almost fell backwards off the chair she was sitting on. After regaining her balance, she looked at me and both of our cheeks flushed red.

"I-I… Sorry." The girl mumbled.

_"What am I thinking like this for? I am a dragon of Sabertooth. I shouldn't be embarrassed." _I thought to myself. I meant to get annoyed at her, but all that came out was, "I-It's ok." I was furious that I had stuttered. Further conversation was cut off by a groan. We looked across the room to see the takeover girl sleeping on Rouge's chest.

I saw Rouge wake up then stiffen when he took note of the girl on his chest. Lucy giggled, _Cute… _I thought, then reprimanded myself for thinking such a way about a Fairy. Lucy and I caught eye contact again, and blushed. My Grandma came in to see the four of us incredibly red, and smiled knowingly. Seeing this, we all gave her a 'What the Hell?' look.

**Normal POV**

The four teenagers stared at the old lady, until she said, "Ok! Up you all get, go get those flowers!" Rogue and Sting groaned as they sat up. Sting's grandmother had changed their clothes for them, having no sense of privacy, and all they were wearing were a pair of shorts. The two girls blushed at the charred, but taunt and muscle chest and abs of the two dragon-slayers.

Once Sting and Rogue were standing steadily, they gave a quick shake and their blackened skin crumbled and fell off. The Lucy and Lisanna screamed loudly and back up into the wall of the room. Sting chuckled while Rouge stayed quiet. "Dragon slayers have an amazingly fast healing speed." Anda said wisely. The two boys put some new clothes on, and started walking out the door of the house.

The two girls were still clutching their hearts a few minutes later from the shock of seeing two boys casually shed their skin, when they realised that two said boys had left without them and they would soon be completely out of sight. Lucy and Lisanna ran out of the house/store and headed in the direction Sting and Rogue had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLAHBLAHBLAH, you probably won't read this, but anyway. Hey guys, I'm sacrificing some of the length for the speed at which I update. I don't own Fairy Tail and please check out my other story. I personally think it is better, and it's longer. Enjoy!**

The four teens walked through the forest in an awkward silence. Lisanna and Lucy were occasionally glancing at Sting and Rogue, while the two males just stared directly ahead. "So… How are you guys?" questioned Lisanna uncomfortably.

Sting and Rogue glanced at her and gave her a look that asked, "Are you stupid?" Lisanna shrunk her neck back into her shoulders under their glares. Sting shrugged, "Well, apart from being attacked by some of your stupid 'family'…"

Rogue did nothing.

Lisanna quickly went quiet. "Sorry." mumbled Lucy. "Huh?" Sting responded. "Sorry about you being attacked." Lucy repeated. Sting shrugged again, "It's fine. What happened between you two and Natsu?" Lucy looked up quickly, "How?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid you know, you reacted worse than you should have to the news that Natsu attacked me, not to mention your eyes are puffy, and you are staying at my grandmothers." Lucy looked into the blue sky for a second, then opened her mouth. She left her mouth open for a while, then closed it again, then opened it, then closed it.

"Just spit it out already you stupid fish." teased Sting. Lucy puffed out her cheeks in mock anger. _Cute_ Sting thought. He didn't bother correcting himself this time, just let it slide off. A few minutes passed and Lucy lost herself in thought, Lisanna was doing the same thing. Sting was looking at Lucy, while Rogue was sneaking glances at Lisanna.

"Well?" Rogue lost his patience. The two girls snapped out of their daydream and looked at the two dragon slayers. "H-H-He…" Lisanna attempted, then stopped walking abruptly, her hair covering her eyes. Sting and Rogue slowed down, Lucy kept walking. Rogue, looked at Lisanna, while Sting started walking again, following Lucy.

Lucy kept moving as if she was sleep walking, and smashed into a tree. She sat down forcefully, Sting almost laughed, but caught himself at the sight of the gleaming water streaming down her face.

As he got closer, Sting heard her muttering to herself, "He loved me, he said he did, traitor, he loved me, love, love… I loved him, traitor, him, him." Sting stepped back at her words, he could have a fair guess on what happened. He looked back at Rogue, who was in much of the same position.

Rogue was standing over a crying Lisanna, obviously trying to decide whether to comfort her or not. Sting put two and two together. "Did," He swallowed, "Did HE betray both of you?" Lucy looked up at Sting with teary eyes, then nodded hesitantly.

Sting swallowed again, and nervously put a hand on the girl's shoulder. _Why am I doing this? Sure, she's hot, but still! _Lucy looked up, startled. They met eyes for a brief second, and Sting could see the pain in her pupils. Surprising Sting, Lucy gave a weak smile and a small giggle.

"The almighty Sting helping a weak fairy? I never thought this would happen."

"Hey! I was just being nice!" retorted Sting. Lucy just smiled, and looked at Lisanna to see her holding a stiff, shocked Rogue in a painfully tight hug.

Lucy giggled again, ignoring the state she had been in seconds ago. Something was telling her that all this would be the start to a wonderful, albeit surprising, friendship.

**A few hours later**

Lucy and Lisanna happily swung a basket filled with flowers each while chatting about girl stuff. **(A/N Now I'm curious, what do girls talk about in situations like this?) ** Behind them walked two, depressingly bored Sabertooth dragon slayers.

After the small fiasco involving when Sting mentioned Natsu, they had recovered slowly, and eventually immersed themselves into a friendly conversation. Sting and Rogue had talked about Sabertooth, and how it was significantly friendlier and less power obsessed after the death of Gemma and Minerva leaving.

The new master was rarely around, and had been appointed by Gemma as assistant before he had died. The new master's name was Akio, a mysterious figure that wasn't seen around the guild. Instead, Rufus took care of the everyday running of the guild.

Akio was just as power-obsessed as Gemma, but was not as active and did not care about failures, as long as there was enough success. Sting had also mentioned that, much to Lucy's pleasure, Yukino had been allowed back into Sabertooth.

When they had gotten on top the topic of the mission, Sting had recounted, "We took a quest to team up with another guild and defeat some powerful mountain monster." At this point they had entered the clearing where Lucy and Lisanna had left the basket of flowers and looked around for it.

After they had found it, they went on a search for more of the flowers, while Rogue continued for Sting. "We were surprised when we meet Fairy Tail there, but we didn't start anything, and Sting behaved maturely for once." Sting growled and took over.

"Anyway, Team Natsu, I think it's was called, was there, and we fought that bastard of a monster. Turned out it was a large frost wyvern, and we defeated it, but Rogue and I got a little ruffed up. As soon as we were done, I noticed that you, Lucy, weren't there. I asked them, and may or may not have called you weak."

Sting dropped his head a bit, but Lucy just patted him on the arm forgivingly, making Sting blush. Rogue continued, while smirking, "He started to get really angry at us, we didn't know that it was because of THAT." Rogue stopped for a moment, then continued, "When he started preparing to attack us, we backed down, because we didn't want to fight all three of them. We asked for a truce, I even surrendered…"

At this point Rogue's hair was covering his eyes, and was obviously too ashamed of himself to speak. He just muttered something quickly along the lines of being afraid of Natsu before Sting cleared his throat loudly and continued.

"Anyway, he attacked us, and even though we tried to fight back, we couldn't last against the three of them. Natsu blew us out of the mountain, and next thing we knew we woke up with you guys."

Lucy hung her head at the shame of dating someone that could be so ruthless. She had apologized for Natsu's behavior (Lisanna did the same thing to Rogue.) but Sting had shrugged her off. Lucy glanced up at Sting, who was walking next to her and they were slightly behind Lisanna and Rogue.

The dipping sun cast its rays through the forest, giving Sting a slightly epic look and making Lucy blush.

**A few weeks later.**

"Bye bye Sting, Cya Rogue!" Lucy and Lisanna called out as the train took them away from their two new best friends. They two boys waved, and called out their promises to visit the two girls in Magnolia soon. Once the train was out of sight, the two Sabertooth mages started trudging towards a separate train station.

As much as they hated the train, they need to get back to the Sabertooth headquarters quickly as they were desperately low on money and food. As the two boys walked to their train, the strange silence settled in. They both found the silent absence of the two, almost always loud, bright and chirpy girls heavy and uncomfortable.

"You love her, don't you." Sting said. Rogue knew exactly who Sting was talking about and nodded. "You?" Rogue asked. Sting nodded. Sting and Rogue turned back to the way the girl's train had left. "Lucy." muttered Sting while Rogue murmured, "Anna."

**On the train**

"Bye bye Sting, Cya Rogue!" the two girls yelled as they leant out the window. They watched Sting and Rogue wave until they were out of sight. Lucy and Lisanna sat opposite each other and made themselves comfortable. They searched for something to break the silence with, but eventually just leant back and started to doze off.

Lucy was about to fall asleep when she heard Lisanna whisper in her sleep, "No… no. no Natsu… Rogue please." Lucy smiled, _So she is having dreams about Rogue as well now? _Lucy drifted fully into sleep, not noticing that a few minutes later, she said a very similar thing but with "Sting" instead of "Rogue".

**Back at the guild**

Mira was wiping down the sparkling bar that she considered to be her pride and joy. She was replaying the events that had happened in the last month or so. After the shopping day she had spent with her sister and Lucy, she had pack everything into the guild and watched as the two younger girls picked a job request.

Mira had been worried out of her mind, it was the first out-of-Magnolia job Lisanna had been on since the whole beast king fiasco. She had watched her younger sister leave with Lucy, and, although she knew she was being paranoid, it felt like Lisanna wouldn't return. Mira shook off the over-protective feelings and allowed Lisanna to have fun with her new friends.

When the tear-splattered note appeared, explaining almost nothing except that they would not be returning for quite some while and that it all had something to do with Natsu. Mira had asked Natsu politely as she could in the circumstances, meaning threatening him while in Satan Soul Sitri mode, what the two girls had meant.

When she had shoved the note into Natsu's face, the pink-haired mage's face had gone slacker, paler and more unmoving as he read. "Ah crap." He had whispered. No matter what tactics Mira used, she couldn't get Natsu to tell her what he did.

Team Natsu, excluding Lucy, had gone on a job to Clover town quickly so as to spare Natsu from her wrath. She had no idea what had happened there, but when they returned, Natsu was looking a little bit guilty and ashamed, _I wonder what happened… _Mira had thought.

It was now a month after that, and she had been missing the two girls greatly. She was always teetering on the edge of ignoring their wishes, getting to Clover town and dragging them back to Fairy Tail. _That's it. _Thought Mira as the guild started to file out of the hall to head back home and sleep, _If they don't come back by tomorrow morning, I am going to bring them back here by force. _

The white haired pin-up girl started to radiate a determined and slightly scary aura, making the remaining occupants of the guild scuttle to leave before a Satan Soul would come out. As the last guild member left the hall, Mira finished cleaning the already spotless bar and started packing up her things.

The doors opened again, making her look up from her work to see who had forgotten something this time. Instead, she saw Lisanna and Lucy standing in the doorway looking a little sheepish. Mira blinked once… twice… thrice… then flashed across the hall with blinding speed.

"Eep!" squeaked the two younger girls as Mira grabbed their necks, tackled them out of the guild, then pulled them off the ground into a rib-crushing hug.

"What took you so long." Mira cried between their heads. "Sorry Mira /Sorry Nee-chan." The two girls apologized.

"Now," Mira's eyes turned stone cold as she made Lucy and Lisanna shiver under her determined and slightly scary glare.

"What happened with Natsu?" Lucy and Lisanna went even more ridged, and stare at Mira. The older woman took a step back in horror as a single tear leaked from Lisanna's left eye. Lucy's eyes were watering as she desperately tried not to cry.

They hugged each other comfortingly in front of the still shocked Mira. "Hey, hey, it's ok, let me get you two a hot chocolate. Come on, take a seat." Mira comforted desperately.

She zipped into the kitchen, and came out only a minute later to see Lucy and Lisanna happily talking at one of the benches, no trace of tears or sadness, or so Mira thought. As Mira walked closer, balancing the three hot drinks, she noticed that their happiness did not reach their eyes.

She sat down next to Lisanna, passing each of the other girls a hot chocolate. "Thanks Mira!" Lucy thanked happily. Lisanna thanked her older sister, who watched as the two girls had a "Who can slurp the loudest" competition.

Mira chose not to question them further about Natsu, and put her curiously on hold. When the two girls were done with their hot drink (Mira was only half way through) Lucy grabbed Lisanna hand in a hand shake position. "Promise not to cry?" Lucy asked. Lisanna nodded and shook Lucy's hand.

"Should we say it together? It will probably be easier that way." suggested Lisanna. Lucy agreed and the two girls looked at Mira, who shook her hands in their faces, "No, no, it's ok, you don't need to say anything."

The two younger girls shook their heads, and said, "Natsu cheated on us with each other for six months while telling us to keep our relationship secret." They both spoke in a monotone voice and their faces showed no emotion.

"H-Huh?" Mira spluttered. "D-Did I hear that right?"

"Yes." The two girls replied into monotone. "N-N-Natsu…" Mira growled. She pulled a communication lacrima out of nowhere.

She called everyone in the guild, and once they all accepted the call, and gave the dark-aura surrounded Mira a chance to speak, she screamed "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE TO THE GUILD RRIIGGHHTT NOW!"

**I may or may not have not proof read it... - -... IM NOT LAzY! And yet i am to lazy to capital that stuff. Capitol... .**


	4. Chapter 4

**BADASS MIRA MODE ACTIVATE! And StiCy starts seriously this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC! Please, it is called "What it Takes" and I personally think it is better than this. Two chapters in two days! I can either keep the uploads constant, or I can just upload them as they get finished. What do you think? Steady? Or all over the place, I personally prefer all over the place but it is up to you guys!**

_Recap_

Mira glared into the lacrima. "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE TO THE GUILD RRIIGGHHTT NOW!"

_Now_

People slowly entered the guild. Mira was standing up on the second floor, looking ready to kill. The sounds of conversation rose even though Mira was looking so dangerous. When the noise was reaching an almost unbearable, in other words normal, level, the doors open and Natsu strode in.

The conversation didn't stop at that, what stopped it was the fact that Mira was suddenly standing next to Natsu in her Satan Soul Sitri. Natsu jumped, then disappeared, reappearing on the second floor. Mira smashed his back against a wall, and started beating his face with a clenched fist while holding him up by his throat.

Natsu feebly tried to fight back, but was easily overpowered by the powerful female. The guild watched in horror and confusion as Natsu was beaten within an inch of death. Once Natsu face was sufficiently deformed, Mira dragged Natsu and hung him over the railing.

Not a person breathed. "This… This…" Mira's voice shook, showing her unstable feelings. "THIS MOTHERF**KING BASTARD!" she screamed, throwing him at the ground.

Natsu smashed into the wooden floor headfirst. Mira jumped down after him, landing on his back. She stepped of him and picked him up by his neck.

"THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! HE WAS THE ONE THAT MADE LUCY AND LISANNA DISAPPEAR FOR A MONTH. HE USED BOTH OF THEM. HE PLAYED THEM. THIS F**KING RETARD!"

"Mira! Stop!" a feminine voice called from the shadows on the second floor.

"That voice." whispered Levy. "Lucy?"

"We're back everyone!" Lisanna cheered, stepping from the shadows as well. The guild erupted in cheers, welcoming back the two members. They cheered until Gray spoke up, "Mira, what was that about Natsu using them? Or did I mishear that."

"No, it's true." Lucy spoke ruefully. The guild glared at the barely conscious dragon slayer. Lisanna continued ruefully, "He dated us both for six months, while dating the other without us knowing." The two girls walked up to the battered Natsu.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna started. "How are you?" Lucy finished. Natsu gulped.

"You know, if you were anyone other than my childhood friend Natsu, I might just forgive you. But all the trust we built up over the years, constructing that hut, raising Happy, acting like a family, you shattered it all." A tear slipped down Lisanna's cheek.

Lucy stood forward. "I hope you can find a new partner, Natsu. And I don't know if I can be on your team anymore, especially after the way you treated me, Lisanna and my NEW friends, you two included!" she finished with pointing to Erza and Gray.

Natsu shook his head frantically while Erza and Gray looked quizzically at her. "No! No! You don't understand, I can explain." Natsu pathetically pleaded, obviously attempting to use their kindness against them.

"SHUT THE F**K UP NATSU!" screamed the two girls together. Lucy swung her fist, catching him in the rips and hearing a few cracking noises, while Lisanna brought her foot up between his legs. Natsu fell unconscious from the pain.

Levy walked forwards to the weeping Lucy, while Mira moved to comfort Lisanna. Gray walked up to Natsu, and froze his body solid, yelling at the unmoving form about hurting his "sisters".

"Lu-chan… Are you ok?" Levy hesitantly hugged Lucy. Lucy nodded weakly, then stood up and walked over to Gray.

"Stop it Gray." she commanded, "You have no right to punish him for hurting people." "Huh?" he grunted, as if asking what he did wrong.

"Oh, you don't even REMEMBER now? I BET you DON'T EITHER ERZA!" Lucy was screaming now. Erza took a step backwards from the pure loathing and anger in Lucy's voice. Lisanna was the one yelling now, "They backed down! They gave up their pride and surrendered! But you still almost KILLED THEM!"

Tear were running down their faces once again. Mira, who was hugging Lisanna, whispered small, comforting words to her while Levy just silently wrapped her arms around Lucy, allowing her to cry on her should.

"Are you ok?" Levy asked again. Lucy tried to nod. "I know you aren't…" Levy continued, "So come over to Fairy Hills, we can have a sleepover!" Lucy gave a weak smile and asked, "Can Lisanna come? I'm sure she would love to."

Levy jumped up and down and clapped happily, "Yes! Mira can come as well! We can have a girl's night!" Lisanna smiled sadly, and thanked Levy.

As the four girls were leaving the frozen guild members unfroze and started screaming at the newly awoken Natsu. Before they left, Levy pushed through the crown and walked up to Natsu, who was lying on the ground having difficulty breathing.

"You are the worst type of person. This is the lowest any person in Fairy Tail as ever reached." To add injury to insult, **(A/N I know this isn't the saying but it wouldn't be correct if I said it properly.) **Levy pulled her hand back, and slapped Natsu so hard across the face that a red hand mark appeared and the sound echoed throughout the guild.

"Enough." A voice shaky voice spoke. It was Lucy, surprising most of the guild. "He has had enough for now, just leave him." Lucy continued in a stronger voice. Cana, who was surprisingly sober considering the time of night, walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy," she started, "you are too kind. He deserves much worse, and no-one will think less of you if you want to punish him."

The majority of the guild nodded. Lisanna spoke up tentatively, "So long as he apologizes, don't hurt him anymore." The guild started shaking their heads as to how kind the girls were. Lucy said something that shocked everyone, "Wendy, can you heal him please?"

"R-Really?" Lisanna and Lucy meet eye contact. "Yes, please." The said together. "O-Ok." Wendy stammered. The young girl walked towards the pink-haired man groaning in pain. She placed her hands over his chest, and a blue glow surrounded them.

A few minutes later (The guild was still in stone form-ANIME STYLE!) Wendy stepped back and wiped her forehead. "All done." she announced. Lucy and Lisanna walked over to Natsu, who was leaning on a table to stay standing. "Are you going to say anything Natsu?" Natsu glared up and Lisanna, who had just spoken. "Why should I apologize to something that belongs to me?"

Outraged cries echoed throughout the guild. "That was your only chance Natsu." muttered Lucy as her hair covered her eyes. Lucy leant down to his ear and whispered so only he and Lisanna would hear, "This is for Sting…" She grabbed his ear, twisted it, pulled him to the ground, and stomped on his stomach, winding him.

He was pulled back up by Lisanna a second later who said quietly, "And this is for Rogue." She grabbed the back of his head, and slammed his forehead into the edge of the bench, causing it to bleed.

The two girls walked out of the guild, blindly heading straight down the road and bumping into people, all the time trying desperately not to cry. Levy and Mira caught up to them and started steering them to Fairy Hills.

**Few days later**

Lucy, Lisanna and Mira were again shopping for the guild, and the two younger girls were talking, slightly obsessively about Sting and Rogue.

"He is surprisingly nice actually! With his blonde hair, his strut and his cocky attitude, people normally think he is just an annoying playboy, but he actually isn't! He is really nice and considerate when you get to know him. Like this one time, I gave my ice-cream to this young-homeless boy, then Sting bought me another one! Another time-."

"Yeah, yeah. You lloooovve him don't you." giggled Mira helplessly.

Lucy turned sunset red and spluttered gibberish. Mira turned to her sister while Lucy still spewed out unrecognizable words to no-one. "What do you think about Rogue?"

This sent Lisanna on a spree, "Oh, he's great! He seems super quiet and "not interested", as he says, but he is really just a big, goofy, softy on the inside. You should see him whenever I hug him; he goes as stiff as a board and can't talk right for the next 10 minutes! It's hilarious! Not only that, but once he helped me play a prank on Lu-chan and Sting which made them hug each other on a slide!"

Lisanna continued to rant as her sister smiled, happy that Sting and Rogue had helped the two girls get over Natsu, who was still mysteriously missing from the guild due to Mira and her magically locked basement.

Lisanna was still talking when Mira teased, "You love him. It is even more obvious than how much Lucy loves Sting!" This reduced both girls to two red blobs of sound spewing people following the grinning wickedly Demon-Barmaid.

They day passed quickly for the girls. They finished the shopping without too much hassle, excluding the way Lucy and Lisanna got their payback, which involved Freed and a bikini store.

As they were packing up the food, Lisanna mentioned, "Hey Lu-chan, is it by any chance your birthday tomorrow?"

Lucy nodded happily and said, "I'm so happy you remembered! It's the first time anyone other than my mother has!" The two girls smiled, then jumped about a meter in the air.

"Oh my GOD! Lu-chan, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to get you a present!" Lisanna cried, while Mira said much the same thing. Lucy waved them off, "It's fine, I don't need a present… Although a possible free breakfast might be nice…"

Mira nodded happily, glad that she had found a way to give Lucy something for her birthday. "But what should I get you?" asked Lisanna. Lucy thought for a moment, then replied, "I don't know! Surprise me!"

Lisanna nodded.

"Ok! I'm off now! See you all tomorrow!" with that, Fairy Tail's celestial mage ran out the guild doors.

**Next morning**

"Morning! Everyone!" cheered Lucy as she entered the guild. No-one replied, in fact, there was not a single person in the guild. "Hello?" Lucy's voice echoed through the now quiet hall. "Is everyone ok?"

She called again. Suddenly there was a massive bang, and a large flash of red, orange and yellow burst across the guild. Almost the entire guild ran out of the side rooms screaming "Happy Birthday!" at Lucy who was on the ground clutching her heart, as if trying to start it again.

When people calmed down and Lucy recovered, the party started. Mira, Lisanna and Kinana rushed around the guild, serving as many people as possible. Lucy immediately offered to help, but her requests to assist them were immediately shot down.

Lucy sat with Cana, Levy and Gajeel, (Jet and Droy are in the background) and talked to them casually, while all the time making sure to avoid Erza and Gray. Lucy knew she owed them an explanation, but it was her birthday and she didn't want anyone other than Levy and Mira (Who they had told on the first night they were back) to know about her and Lisanna's friendship with the two Sabertooth mages.

It was in mid-afternoon when Lucy saw Lisanna approach her. Lisanna beckoned for Lucy to follow her. Lucy, not needing an explanation, excused herself and walked out the guild doors. Lisanna was waiting just outside, and when Lucy appeared she squealed, "Happy Birthday Lu-Chan! I haven't talked to you nearly enough today."

Lucy smiled at her antics, "So what's up Lisanna?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, two things really… Good or bad topic first?"

"Ummm… Bad I guess." Lucy replied, might as well get the bad stuff out of the way then get happier later.

"I hate to bring this up on your birthday, but have you noticed that Natsu hasn't been in the guild since we arrived?" Lisanna's voice drifted off towards the end of the sentence, as if sinking deeper and deeper into thought.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Lisanna, who snapped out of her thought immediately. "You should think more about yourself. You were curious, and it doesn't matter if it is my birthday. The topic is just as stressful to talked about for you as it is for me."

Lisanna smiled gratefully. Lucy continued, "And yes, I have noticed that HE hasn't been hanging around the guild, and I also have a feeling Mira has something to do with it."

"You too?" Lisanna said.

Lucy nodded, then asked, "How about we question her about it later?" Lisanna agreed, them said cheerfully, "Now onto the good topic! Your birthday present!"

"You got me something?" Lucy said incredulously, even though she had been showered with gifts all morning. Old habits die hard. Lisanna jumped up and down while clapping happily, "Of course! Now follow me if you can!" Lisanna landed, turned, then sprinted away from the guild.

Lucy followed as Lisanna lead her to the outskirts of the town. They reached the exit of Magnolia, where Lisanna collapsed, breathing heavily. Lucy sat down next to her a second later, also panting. "You two really need to work out more." A familiar voice came from behind them.

Lucy's head whipped around, all traces of weariness gone, and she saw Sting and Rogue standing there like they had been there the whole time. "Happy Birthday Lu-chan!" squealed Lisanna.

Rogue handed Lucy a fairly large, velvet covered box while stoically saying "Happy Birthday." Lucy thanked him and Lisanna constantly for about a minute, then opened the box. A beautiful jade, onyx and gold necklace hung on a fine silver and gold chain.

At the middle of the necklace were three characters, S, &, and L. **(A/N So like this: S&L )**. "THANK YOU SO MUCH ROGUE!" squealed Lucy, much to the displeasure of the sensitive hearing of the two dragon slayers.

She gave Rogue a quick hug, then a slightly longer one to Lisanna as she had to say, "Best birthday present ever, Lisanna!" Lisanna mumbled something about not getting time to buy her anything, just organize the visit from Sting and Rogue. Lucy jumped backwards and started at the necklace again, "What's with the S&L thing?" Lucy asked.

Rogue smirked in reply and said nothing. Lucy sighed as she knew she was going to get no more information out of the stoic-faced dragon slayer. She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sting looking away from her with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

His arm was stuck out towards Lucy, and was holding a perfectly square and sharp edged platinum colored velvet box. Lucy took it curiously and opened it. Inside it was a singular earing, simply, metal, and slightly tear-dropped shaped.

Lucy thought it looked very familiar, then, when she looked up at Sting she saw the same earing on his ear. She gasped, then looked at her new earing, then at Sting's, then at hers, then at his, then hers, then his, then she leapt forwards at Sting, hug-tackling him to the ground. "Thank y-."

She was cut off as her lips landed on something soft. She took as second to realize what happened. She was straddling Sting on the cobbled path and was kissing him! Another few seconds passed, and she noticed that his eyes were now closed and they were still kissing!

She felt a tongue poking on her lips and she almost pulled away in shock, then leant fully into the kiss, opening her mouth. She heard a cough and she jerked away from Sting. Rogue was slightly pink, while Lisanna was looking incredibly happy.

Lucy stumbled back, refusing to look at Sting. If she did, she would have seen him bright red and looking slightly disappointed. "I-I-I-I Uhhh. I-We…" Lucy could say anything, her brain was completely fried and it was taking all of her concentration to not faint.

An orange human sized fireball flew into the scene, colliding with Sting and sending him into the outer wall of Magnolia. He hit the wall and coughed blood, while looking around for the attacker. The fireball curved back and smashed into Rogue, who was thrown at the wall next to Sting, but managed to turn to shadows just in time.

A blast of flame hit the shadows where Rogue was hiding, bringing him out and giving him serious burns at the same time. The fireball slowed so it was between the dragon slayers and the girls.

It came to a stop and the flames dispersed, and showed a very pissed off looking Natsu. "Don't you dare touch my women." He growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_And here is the annoying Natsu you all hate and love to read about... You know what I mean? ENJOY the chapter, R&R and F&F. Yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail._**

_The fireball came to a halt, and the flames dispersed to reveal a very pissed of looking Natsu. "Don't you dare touch my women." He growled._

Lucy and Lisanna gasped, horrified at the way Natsu treated them. Sting growled menacingly, Rogue did nothing other than stand up and glare at Natsu. "What the hell Natsu." Lucy said angrily as she strode up to him. "We are NOT yours!" yelled Lisanna, who was walking next to Lucy. A horrifying crunch sound echoed off the walls.

Lisanna fell backwards, holding broken cheekbone in pain. Lucy caught her friend before she hit the ground. "WHAT THE F-." Her shrieking was cut off by another crunch. Natsu had crashed his fist into her ribcage, breaking multiple ribs, and making it almost impossible for Lucy to breathe.

Lucy fell backwards, still holding Lisanna. A white and black blur rocketed into Natsu, lifting him off his feet and sending him out of the city. The blur slowed to show Sting and Rogue both in Dragon Force. It was different to the dragon force they showed in the Grand Magic Games. This dragon force was not activated by using the Lacrimas inside them, but purely with the power of their feelings.

The power washed over Magnolia, weaker mages struggling to remain upright from the pressure. Sting and Rogue's attacks were too fast to follow, they attacked Natsu continuously. "There is a reason they are mine." growled Natsu, making the two other Dragon Slayers paused their barrage.

"I was constantly sucking away their power, I got so much that a permanent bond was created. Now I can draw from their magic whenever I want!" Sting and Rogue froze at the pure extent Natsu would go to get power.

"You used them." growled Sting, his hair covering his eyes. "F**K YOU!" screamed Rogue, Sting was shocked, this was the first time Rogue had ever really lost control of himself.

"YOU MADE HER F**KING CRY, WHAT WAS ALL THAT S**T ABOUT NAKAMA!" Rogue's power doubled.

"Simple." said Natsu. "Ever since I got my second origin, I wanted more power. The boost was amazing, you wouldn't know."

"You care about power more than love?" Sting said.

"Pft… Love? Who needs that s**t." The light and dark dragon slayers were shocked.

"So you lied to them completely." Sting said menacingly. "You made them think you loved them, then took advantage of them, sucked their powers and then CRUSHED HER!" **(A/N Sting changed from talking about both girls to Lucy because he loves her that much… Awww) **

Stings power overtook Rogue's as he screamed towards Natsu lighting his fist along the way. Natsu chanted a strange spell.

_Using the power of the dragon's bite, I use the power of the recipient against another! _**(A/N note, he was saying this in a different language, I just had it in English to explain the way Natsu sucked their power, think of it sort of like a vampire. Just go with it.)**

A red line formed between himself and Lucy. "Fire Dragons ROAR!" Natsu shouted. His roar was twice the size of his normal roar and Sting and Rogue were unable to dodge. They were sent flying backwards in a burning hot inferno that blackened their skin with serious burns.

Through the raging fire, Sting saw Lucy start thrashing in pain. "STOP IT!" he screamed. "You're hurting her!" No one could hear him through the flames. Sting and Rogue were getting more and more burnt as the flames continued to scorch them, even with their dragon force.

Suddenly, the fire stopped. Mira in her Satan Soul Sitri stood holding an unconscious Natsu while frantically beckoning to Wendy who had just run onto the scene. Sting and Rogue fell forwards in pain, both of them gasping as their burns stung madly as the collided with the ground.

Wendy was currently healing Lisanna and Lucy, who were feebly trying to tell her to heal Sting and Rogue. Wendy, following Charla's instructions, fully healed Lucy first, who then summoned Gemini who took on the form of Wendy and helped heal the rest of the three.

Lucy ran over to Sting, who was unconscious along with his partner, and checked his pulse. Lucy sighed in relief as she felt a feeble beat. She checked on Rogue who was in the same situation. Lisanna, who had just been healed by GemiWendy, fell unconscious as soon as she had been healed.

GemiWendy came over to the two dragon slayers, and started healing Sting as Wendy healed Rogue. After a while, the two returned to a safe state of health and drifted from unconsciousness to sleep.

GemiWendy disappeared in a flash of light as Lucy's magic power hit its limit. _How much magic did Natsu take from me just then? _ Lucy thought to herself as she pitched forwards and lost consciousness on Sting's chest.

**Sting PoV, a few hours later**

"Urghhhh…" I groaned as my eyes flickered open. I glanced around at my surroundings and saw a sparkling clean room that smelt like disinfectant and cleaner. I was lying on a bed in what looked like an infirmary. I noticed a weight on my chest and when I looked, I saw a spread of golden hair.

"Hey." I mumbled gently as a slowly tried to sit up. I grimaced in pain and my head fell back down to the pillow. Lucy woke up and looked around in confusion. Her eyes met mine and I saw remembrance, then shock, then worriedness run through her eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." I muttered back. Our eyes met again, and I remembered what we had been doing before Natsu had showed up.

I could feel my eyes widen and my cheeks heat up without me meaning to. I knew what I had to do if I didn't want things to be awkward. I jerked my head up and smashed my lips against her soft ones.

She jumped back a little bit in shock of my sudden movement, then she closed her eyes and sunk into our kiss. I could almost hear the celebration going on in my mind.

When we broke apart in need of air, our eyes met once again. "Lucy," I mumbled, then cleared my throat and continued in a stronger and clearer voice, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy looked at me for a second, then replied, "Only if you promise not to lose interest and see someone else at the same time." I nodded solemnly, then said in a joking tone, "You doubt me?" She shook her head forcefully.

"It's just…" she paused while thinking of a way to explain.

"Shhhh…" I hushed her. "I know what you mean, and I promise I won't."

**Normal PoV**

The brand new couple kissed again. They were still kissing as the door burst open and three sets of footsteps strode in. Two squeals followed shortly and Lucy jumped off Sting, tripped backwards and landed on her bottom with incredibly bright red cheeks.

Sting laughed and reached down from his bed to pull her up. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. He didn't stop once she was standing though; he just continued pulling her up while he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He positioned her so she was sitting in his lap, then looked over to the visitors.

Mira stood in the doorway with a smile bigger than her face (figuratively of course), next to her was Lisanna who was blushing furiously. Holding hands with Lisanna, was Rogue who was standing with no expression, just a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

Sting raised an eyebrow at Rogue, who nodded. Sting whispered something in Lucy's ear, who squealed and jumped at Lisanna, making Sting grunt in pain. Lucy crash tackled Lisanna into a hug and squealed congratulations for her new relationship with Rogue.

Suddenly, Lucy let go of Lisanna and glared at Rogue. "If you ever do anything to hurt her…" Lucy purposely left her sentence unfinished and gave Rogue such a strong and fierce glare that he actually took a step back muttering about two demon women.

Lucy took it as a guarantee that he wouldn't hurt Lisanna, and congratulated her friend again. Rogue walked over to Sting and muttered something to him. Sting nodded seriously, then muttered something back.

The two girls glared at them, demanding them entrance to the conversation. "Well?" they asked menacingly at the same time once the two dragon slayers had stopped their muttering.

Sting and Rogue shriveled under the glared while Mira coughed *"whipped"*. Lisanna took an intimidating step forward while Lucy drew her whip. The two boys shook their heads and hands frantically while Mira laughed at the antics of the two new couples.

"Tell us what you two are planning." ordered Lucy. Sting and Rogue nodded at each other once, then Sting explained, "After we got defeated by Natsu on that mountain, we swore to each other that we wouldn't lose another fight against him. But we failed."

Rogue nodded stoically, then continued for Sting. "So we are leaving to train for a while." Now it was Lucy and Lisanna's turn to mutter to each other.

Sting and Rogue tried to hear what they were saying, but the two girls were experienced in ways to get around the hearing of dragon slayers. They each pulled a piece of plastic out of their pockets and started crinkling it.

After a while of the incredibly annoying sound, the two girls walked over to their respective boyfriends and said sweetly, "We are coming with you."

"Oh no you are not!" Sting and Rogue replied at the same time.

"Oh, I think we are." Lucy said with a sickly sweet voice. "Now let's go." Lisanna ordered in a coaxing tone. The two dragon slayers sighed when they realized that they were never going to win the argument, or, at least Sting did.

Rogue did nothing.

Mira looked like she was about to cry. "B-B-But I had so much planned to do with you four over the next week." Lisanna walked over to her sister and said, "Mira-nee-chan! Don't cry, we can do all that stuff when we get back, and Lucy and I will write every day if we can."

Mira's resolution was set in stone. "No." she said.

"But Miraaaa." whined Lisanna. Sting opened his mouth to say something but Lucy elbowed him in the ribs while whispering, "Leave this to Lisanna, she is yet to use her trump card."

Lisanna looked at her sister and sighed under her breath, "It looks like I'm going to have to tell you then."

"Huh?" Mira questioned. "Mira-nee-chan," Lisanna started.

Lucy whispered to Sting, "Here it comes!"

Lisanna continued, "Think of this training trip as a honeymoon." Mira almost immediately fainted with hearts in her eyes. "Well that was easy." said Lisanna stoically. "I think Rogue might be rubbing off on you!" Lucy giggled.

Lisanna raised her eyebrow, "And I bet Sting is rubbing off on you!" Lucy giggled again, then replied sarcastically, "No way! The great LUCY Heartfilia would never be affected by some commoner!" Lisanna and Lucy fell into fits of laughter.

**Midday the next day**

"Arghh! I can't believe you, you idiot Blondie!" Lucy yelled. They had just missed the train because Sting had taken too long to get ready. "Argh… Shut up, my ears hurt!" Lucy puffed out her cheeks in anger.

Sting grinned and stole a quick kiss, leaving her flustered and spluttering. Sting grinned again and started walking towards the exit of Magnolia, Rogue quickly following. The two girls caught up shortly after and started trying to pull the two boys back to the station.

"No we are NOT walking!" yelled Lisanna, catching the attention of quite a few citizens. Lucy was yelling too, "No way are we walking for 3 days! NOO WAY!" Sting and Rogue just kept walking, pulling the girls after them. Lucy and Lisanna soon gave into their fate.

Once the quiet had settled, Sting and Rogue grabbed their girlfriends hands and brought them up to walk beside them. The two girls smiled and thought at the same time, _Maybe walking won't be so bad after all. _Little did they know that it was one of the best decisions of their life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Got over my writers block now and I changed the title to something more suiting. AANNDD… here is the next chapter. Enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff BTW, it makes me feel awesome and it gives me stuff to brag to my friends about. You should check out their stories, "One and Only" by Epilex and "The Child of Shadows" by TJFW. BTW, this chapter, at least the beginning is SO FWUFFY! Please R&R!**

_Once the quiet had settled, Sting and Rogue grabbed their respective girlfriend's hand and brought them up to walk beside them. The two girls smiled and thought at the same time, _Maybe walking won't be so bad after all._ Little did they know that it was one of the best decisions of their life._

The group of four had slipped into a routine. Lisanna wakes up, who wakes up everyone else. They take turns to wash in the nearest stream or lake. Lucy gets the breakfast ready while the boys pack up and Lisanna plans the day.

They walk until midday where they rest for an hour while Lucy and Lisanna make lunch. The boys wash up, then they all walk until about 1 hour before sunset. They look for a camping spot, and once one is found, the boys set up while the Lucy gets firewood and Lisanna cooks.

After dinner, they all help with the washing up, Lucy and Lisanna wash themselves again in the nearest water. They all go to sleep in their tents. It was the third morning and most likely the last day they would spend walking. "Up you get sleepy heads." Lucy heard in her dozing state.

"To comfy…" came Lucy's muffled reply. Lucy heard a giggle, then her pillow started to move. She became aware of the abnormal warmth surrounding her, and snuggled into it, curling herself up into a ball.

Her pillow froze, then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Lucy's waste. Lucy's mind slowly began to catch up. _Why does my pillow have arms? _

"C'mon Luce, let's get up." Only two people called her Luce, which were Natsu, who was most surely not the one cuddling her, and Sting. Realizing it was Sting, Lucy wrapped her arms around her hard, but warm pillow that just so happened to be her boyfriend's chest.

Sting grinned, then poked Lucy, "C'mon Lucy, Lisanna wants us up." Lucy grumbled and raised herself of her boyfriend, and proceeded in searching around for her day clothes while ordering Sting out of the tent. The group of four only had two tents.

Rogue and Sting had downright refused to sleep in such a small tent together. More so Sting than Rogue as Rogue just remained silent, but he showed his support in Stings argument by nodded, a lot. After much blushing from Lucy and Lisanna, they agreed that Sting would sleep with Lucy and Rogue would sleep with Lisanna.

The two girls had slept against the walls of the tents on the first night, but after waking up in their respective boyfriend's arms and discovering how comfortable they were, each night the two girls would fall asleep while hugging their boyfriend.

The two couples had gradually started showing more affection for each other, such as helping the other with their chores, or the odd kiss. Both Rogue and Sting found it hilarious that whenever they wanted to do something that the girls didn't, such not go into a town they had passed on the second day, all they had to do was give their girlfriends are surprise kiss they would go brainless, spluttering followers for the next few minutes.

Once Lucy had gotten off Sting and pushed him out of their tent, she changed, then called Sting back in. Sting, who was still only wearing his boxers, walked back into the tent and pulled some shorts and a shirt on. Lucy was blushing the whole time.

Sting saw her blush, and pretended to have trouble putting on his shirt. He strained against his shirt, showing off his muscles to Lucy, making her squeal in embarrassment and slap him on the chest. Sting grinned and put his shirt on.

He grabbed the still red Lucy and pulled her into a quick kiss. Sting was about to pull away when Lucy grabbed the back of his head and turned the quick kiss into a morning make-out session. A cough came from the entrance of the tent, making the couple separate.

Lucy blushed, Sting smirked. "That's enough you two." said Rogue grumpily. Sting's smirk turned into a grin, "You're just jealous because you only have quick kisses with Lisanna." Rogue turned red and stalked over to Lisanna and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Lisanna, who had just come back from her wash, was sitting over a map when Rogue came up and pulled her into the deepest kiss she had ever had.

The kiss soon turned into a French kiss, which was followed by some roaming hands. About a minute after the kiss had started, Sting decided to interrupt. ***Ahem*** he fake coughed. Lisanna pulled herself out of Rogue's grip and fell backwards, so red that it looked like the majority of her blood was in her face.

Rogue, after realizing what he did, was frozen with a slack-jawed expression. Sting and Lucy, however, were on the ground clutching their sides in laughter. After Sting and Lucy had recovered, the shared a quick kiss, and they separated, going about doing their routine.

Sting walked back to the tent and started packing it up, while Lucy walked over to stream, passing the still frozen Rogue and the spluttering Lisanna. Lucy giggled as she passed them, snapping both of them out of their unresponsive states.

The couple caught eye contact, and blushed, or Rogue did because Lisanna couldn't go any redder. The group fell back into their normal routine and was soon back walking. Lucy, like the past two days, had given all of their gear to Virgo. So they strolled easily through the woodland, keeping up an idle chat. At midday, the two girls began to question the boys as to when they were going to have lunch.

Sting explained that they were now in the forest that they wanted to train in; all they had to do was find an area that they would spend a few months in. The two girls nodded, and agreed to hold of lunch until they found a spot to stay.

An hour or so later, the group stumbled across a small clearing with lush grass and a small stream that lead to a large, clear pond. The group collapsed onto ground; all agreeing that it was a fine spot to train. Not too far away from them, they could see a column of earth sticking from the ground that the two boys to practice their magic on.

There was also a larger, rockier clearing close to the tower of earth that could be used for practice fighting. The split up and went about their normal jobs, the girls making Lunch while boys, with the help of Virgo, set up the tents.

After their late lunch, the group decided what the training routine would be. They discussed when people would do their chores, and the routine ended up to be this. Wake up, Lucy and Lisanna bathe in the lake while Sting and Rogue make breakfast.

All four clean up and start their training. Lucy and Lisanna make lunch for Sting and Rogue who will still be training. After Lunch, the girls clean up and go back to training. Dinner comes around, Sting looks for firewood, Rogue scouts around for food, Lisanna and Lucy bathe. Lucy and Lisanna cook, Sting and Rogue bathe. All eat together, then all wash up. Go to sleep.

It was a simple routine, but it would be efficient and it suited them all. It was soon coming up to dinner time, so the girls went to bathe with the boys started foraging.

"How do you think we should train?" asked Lucy as she changed into a bikini behind her towel.

Lisanna replied, "I think we should work on our fitness and physical strength first. Maybe Rogue and Sting will help us with that."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "How about we work on our strength until lunch time, then I can teach you this magic increasing exercise Capricorn taught me and we can do that for about an hour. Then I reckon we do some practice fighting and maybe even get Capricorn or Loke to teach us some new spells."

Lisanna agreed and the two girls talked for a little longer, then got out of the cold lake and dried off. They headed back to the camp and changed into some casual clothes. Sting and Rogue were still not back yet, which was making the two girls worried.

Lucy and Lisanna shared their millionth worried glance about half an hour after they had returned. "If they aren't back in 5 minutes, I say we go look for them." Lucy said. Lisanna nodded in agreement. Five more minutes passed and the two girls stood up.

"**Open, gate of the hunting dogs,** **Canes Venatici!" **Lucy exclaimed as she summoned her newest silver key. Two black wolves appeared in front of her. "What can we do for you, Lucy-sama?" they growled simultaneously.

"Search for Sting and Rogue please." The two wolves nodded and raised their snouts into the air. They sniffed for a while then started bounding off. The two girls followed, just barely keeping up with them.

An explosion rippled through the forest, ripping leaves off trees and a cloud of fire flashed into the sky. Lucy's earring flashed white and she felt dulled pain run through her body, making her gasp and trip. Lisanna and the two dogs slowed and Lucy pulled herself back up. They continued running, they could see a forest fire starting to too far away from them.

The two girls ran towards the fire, following Lucy's two spirits. The fire was making the girls hot, even from the distance that they were. Lucy could still feel dulled pain though her body and the earring was still glowing. A wall of fire halted their path, through the fire they could see flashes of light and sudden spots of darkness, along with more fire billowing around.

Lucy looked around frantically for a way to get through the fire. "Lucy!" yelled Lisanna over the bangs they could hear and the roaring fire. "Summon Aquarius!" Lucy nodded and looked around for a water source; she found one in the form of a small puddle on the ground.

Knowing Aquarius would hate her for it; Lucy plunged the key into the water and shouted, **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" **The mermaid spirit appeared with a tick mark on her forehead. "WERE DO YOU THINK YOU JUST SUMMONED ME FROM!" she raged.

Lucy cowered as Aquarius prepared herself for another verbal assault, when the mermaid took notice of her surroundings and the massive fire surrounding the area. Her eyebrow twitched, "What IDIOT made all this stupid fire! Such an annoying element!" she yelled as she swung her vase.

A massive tidal wave created itself in the forest, dumping itself onto the blazing fire. Aquarius disappeared while saying something about a boyfriend, and Lucy and Lisanna ran into the soaking clearing. Sting and Rogue were in Dragon Force, once again fighting a human sized fireball, and losing by the looks of things.

"Stop this Natsu!" screamed Lisanna as she activated her Tigress take over and rushed into the fight. Lucy called out Capricorn and Loke while she pulled out her whip and charged at Natsu. Lisanna neared Natsu with her claws extended, but the fire dragon slayer simply dodged the attack and grabbed the girl by the back of the head, smashing her into a tree and splitting her head open.

Rogue roared and rushed Natsu for the hundredth time. Lucy ran towards Lisanna's unmoving form as her two spirits charged the fire mage. Lucy frantically check for a pulse, thankfully, she found one. Lucy called out Virgo, noting the massive rate that her magic was disappearing.

Virgo quickly wrapped Lisanna's head in a bandage and disappeared. Lucy looked back to the fight. Natsu had Rogue by the neck and was blocking Sting', Loke's and Capricorn's attacks with a single hand. Natsu caught Lucy's eye, and grinned.

The grin was not Natsu's signature one, not a grin of happiness, recklessness, and destructiveness, but a malicious grin that shone evilly. Natsu chanted some words in a different language, and a red line appeared between him and Lucy. **(BIG IMPORTANT THING! Natsu's over-the-top OOCness WILL be explained later!"**

Lucy screamed in pain as Rogue lost consciousness from lack of air. The two spirits disappeared as all magic power fled from Lucy's body. Sting's earring began to glow and a dulled pain similar to what Lucy was feeling rippled through his body.

Sting had gotten the earring linked so that the wearers would feel a dulled version of the others pain, so they could always no when the other was hurting and what type of injury it was. Sting roared as Lucy lost consciousness from the pain she was experiencing.

Natsu threw Rogue at Lucy, and they crashed into a tree, breaking a few of Lucy's ribs again. Sting bellowed and attacked Natsu with even more determination. White and orange flashed through the clearing as the two fought. Natsu easily had the upper hand, and soon was using his fire to hover above Sting, who was lying on the ground losing consciousness as Natsu chucked fire after fire at him.

The attacks were hitting Sting, driving him into the ground and burning him viciously. Sting felt his eyelids cover his eyes and his breath become ragged. Sting knew he was going to die, the pain of the fire that was attacking him numbed gradually until he could no longer feel the attacks.

Sting tried to move, but he had lost too much blood. Sting felt himself slip away from his dying body, _I just hope this will turn out ok for Lucy. _Sting thought as he slipped into a near-death-sleep state.

Just before he lost consciousness, he felt two powerful presences enter the clearing, and through his eyelids he saw blindingly bright light, then a wave of darkness. The fire stopped hitting Sting, and he felt a healing warm sweep through him, pulling him back to his body. A few minutes of healing later, Sting felt he had enough energy to open his eyes and see his saviors. He pulled open his eyelids and saw…

**BUD UMP BAAAA! MWHAHA, Cliffhanger much? Hint: the saviors aren't human, will train Lucy and Lisanna, and aren't what you are thinking of right now. (So not dragons, those stories are cool, but too common.) Please review! I read this awesome story called "New Origin", you should all check it out, it's awesome and doesn't have all the follows/favs it deserves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, just wow. I couldn't stop laughing for like, 20 minutes after I counted up the votes for what you guys wanted… Including PMs, it was…. 12 for each. Yes, 12-12. *Facepalm* So, I decided that I would have to make both parties happy, and have a little of both… you will find out later. I don't own Fairy Tail, aanndd… Why do I always make it sound like I have something else to say? I don't.**

LAST TIME (In Tobuscus voice)

_Just before Sting lost consciousness, he felt two powerful presences enter the clearing, and through his eyelids he saw blindingly bright light, then a wave of darkness. The fire stopped hitting Sting, and he felt a healing warm sweep through him, pulling him back to his body._

_A few minutes of healing later, Sting felt he had enough energy to open his eyes and see his saviors. He pulled open his eyelids and saw…_

This time:

Lisanna cracked her eyes open and incredible pain shot through her skull. She blacked out for a few seconds, and then tried to open her eyes again, slower this time. Blue, cloudless sky filled her vision and green leaves border her sight, containing whistling birds.

Lisanna became aware of the hard dirt beneath her. She was lying, spread eagled on the forest floor in the middle of a forest. 'How did I get here?' Lisanna thought to herself. 'Where is Rogue?' Lisanna slowly tried to look to her sides.

She rolled as gently to her right as she could, she saw an unconscious, blonde female near her. 'That's right, Natsu attacked again.' She thought to herself again. The full meaning hit the young mage and she tried desperately to find out of Natsu was still around.

She looked away from Lucy and to her left, where she saw Rogue. 'Rogue! Thank god you're ok.' she said within her mind. Lisanna slowly began to sit up. She put one hand at her side and another on her head. She felt the bandage wrapped around her skull like a turban.

'Ow.' She thought weakly. She pushed herself up slowly, trying to minimize the pain from her head. Straight ahead of her, was Sting, who was leaning again a tree talking to two beautiful women. Lisanna couldn't hear what they were saying as the bandage around her head was covering her ears.

Sting saw Lisanna sit up and rushed over to kneel in front of her. "Lisanna? Are you alright? You took a heavy blow." Lisanna nodded and replied weakly, "I feel a bit dizzy, and my head feels numb."

Sting nodded, "You three have been out for about 20 hours now. Lisanna looked towards the west horizon and up a bit. She regretted her direction of sight immediately, as she had just looked directly into the sun. Lisanna quickly shut her eyes and went to rub them.

She brushed her split skull and moaned in pain. One of the two women who were standing behind Sting rushed forwards. Lisanna took a second to take in the sight of the beautiful female. She was of average height and looked to be a bit older than the Lisanna and Lucy.

She had straight white hair that fluttered down to her mid-back and was wearing a golden colored shirt that left her stomach to the open air. She was wearing a skirt that reached her mid-thigh of the same color. Her eyes were different colors, one was a tiger orange, and the other was shining yellow.

She had faint, almost ghostly, wings that came from in-between her shoulder blades and were, of course, gold colored but were speckled with small spots of white. Lisanna let her mouth gape open at her beauty, and the woman replied with a huge smile.

The girl held her hands out with her palms facing forwards. She closed her eyes, and Lisanna's head was outlined with gentle light. Lisanna felt a soothing sensation spread through her, and the pain in her head disappeared. When the girl was done, she stopped the spell, opened her eyes, and stepped backwards.

"There!" she said in a childish voice while she clapped her hands as if getting rid of dust. "All done!" Lisanna put a hand up to her head and touched where her injury was. Lisanna felt no pain at all, she tried another spot, still no pain.

She tried moving her head a little bit, still no pain. "I feel so much better now!" cheered Lisanna. Lisanna pushed herself up and walked towards Rogue. She kneeled down in front of him and shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Rogue, Rogue, wake up!" Rogue stirred slightly, but had no more reactions. Lisanna pouted, and decided to use her normal last-resort-to-wake-Rogue-up call. "Rogue, I'm breaking up with you." The shadow dragon slayer woke up immediately and tried to stand up, before tripping over his own feet in his hurry and face-planting into the ground.

Lisanna giggled and Rogue realized what she had done. "Devil." He muttered into the dirt. Lisanna heard giggling and turned to see Lucy laughing at her antics while Sting was nuzzling into her neck. Lucy had only been awake for a second before Sting had seemingly teleported to her and hugged her as if she was going to disappear any second.

After Lucy had stopped giggling and Lisanna had stopped pouting, they looked at the two strange women. Lucy, along with Rogue who had just sat up, looked at the white haired woman while Lisanna looked at the other who was standing a bit further back than the other.

The woman was slightly taller than normal and had dark brown hair with light brown streaks through it. Her hair was gently curled and was shorter than the other woman's, falling just below her shoulders. She was wearing a very dark blue dress that flowed in the breeze.

Her eyes were both a beautiful dark blue that was just lighter than her dress. She also had transparent wings, but they were midnight black with grey specks as well as a sharp dark blue outline. When the three of them had finished eyeing them down, the white haired girl jumped, fist pumped and said loudly, "Yay! I'm so happy to finally meet some humans!"

She grinned happily, while the black/brown haired girl behind her just gave a small, but warm smile.

The four others just smiled back, confused smiles in the cases of Lisanna and Lucy, and more like a small lip twitch from Rogue, but smiles none the less. "Hiya! I'm Aurora! That means Goddess of Dawn! And this silently grumpy-pants is Amaya, which means Night Rain!"

Amaya nodded, and stepped forward. "I'm Lucy." The blonde introduced herself, "This is Sting, Lisanna, and Rogue." She pointed to each person as she said their names.

"We already know Sting-chan." Amaya said seriously, her voice was slightly more mature than Aurora, put it was possible to hear slight playfulness behind her words. Sting shook his head, while Lucy and Lisanna caught each other's glances.

"Pfftt S-Sting-chan?" they said trying to contain their laughter, which didn't last long. "HAHAHAHA!" they laughed loudly, while Sting shook his head even harder, Rogue smiled slightly, Aurora looked confused while Amaya looked embarrassed.

"What?" Amaya questioned unknowingly. Lucy and Lisanna continued to laugh while Amaya pouted. Rogue decided to explain with a straight face, "-chan is an honorific you would use for a sister, or someone you find cute."

Amaya turned red and muttered, "I heard Lisanna-pan calling Lucy-pan 'Lu-chan'… I thought it was normal."

Lisanna and Lucy started laughing even harder. "P-P-Pan?" they laughed outrageously. Sting soon joined their laughter, so Rogue was the only one who hadn't lost control of his laughing yet, although he had chuckled a few times.

Aurora tilted her head to the side at the sight of the three mages rolling on the ground laughing. Amaya went even redder from embarrassment. "J-J-Just call us by o-our names." Lucy managed to gasp out.

Aurora nodded, but Amaya shook her head, losing some of the redness while she was at it. "No," she said, "I will give you proper respect and use the honorific '-pan'."

Lisanna, Lucy and Sting started laughing even harder, and Amaya felt the blood rush to her face again. Rogue explained, "There is no such honorific as '-pan'. I think you might be referring to '-san'?"

Amaya shook her head again while still keeping the incredible amount of blood in her face. A few minutes later, Sting, Lucy and Lisanna had gotten control of their laughter.

Amaya was standing with her wings covering her face. Lucy, Lisanna and Rogue looked at her wings for second, then to Aurora's wings, then back to Amaya's, then to Aurora's, then back to Amaya's.

"EHHHH!" They screamed, well, Rogue didn't, he just raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you." Sting said to the two shocked girls and the curious dragon slayer.

"They're angels." Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other, then to Aurora and Amaya, then back at each other, then back at the angels, then they blinked… Once… Twice… Thrice…

Then they went into worship mode and tackled the two into a hug. "REALLY?" Lucy yelled. "That's so cool!" Lisanna exclaimed.

A few more minutes of hero worshipping later, the two girls started to get the feeling that they were forgetting something.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy shouted, scaring the crap out of everyone who had been quiet for the past few minutes. "What happened to Natsu?"

Aurora looked at her, "You mean the pinky?" Lucy, Sting and Lisanna nodded, while Rogue did nothing. "Oh, he just needs confinement."

"Huh?" the two girls asked.

"Amaya here used her dark angel magic and sensed that something was wrong with Natsu involving his dragon instincts."

"What instincts?" The girls questioned while the boys nodded understandingly.

Amaya spoke up, "Certain dragons, normally greedy, rude, unintelligent and impolite, tend to go through a point in their life where they will thirst for power and go through any means to get it, no matter the morals of the dragon. As dragon slayers gain dragon instincts as well as powers, dragon slayers with the same traits can go through the same thing."

"How long ago did it start?" asked Rogue. Amaya thought for a second, "Well, judging by the determination for power, most likely almost a year. Did he experience a burst of power at around that point?"

Sting nodded, "Yes, his second origin was unlocked at that point."

"Yes that would explain his actions." Amaya said, her eyes started to drift away, she was obviously in deep thought. Sting and Rogue looked suspiciously at her for a split second, then decided to ignore it. The all looked at the two human girls, who were both experiencing brain failure.

It took a little while for the girl's brain cogs to start working again, when they did they had one thing on their mind.

"Where is Natsu now?" they asked at the same time. Sting and Rogue started to go into panic mode. "You're not dumping us are you?" Sting asked nervously. Rogue had the same worried expression on his face.

Lucy walked up to Sting and kissed him. Lucy had meant for it to only be a short kiss, but Sting grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Lucy responded by pushing her hands into Sting's soft hair.

Lucy open her eyes a little bit, curious as to what Sting looked like while they were kissing. Lucy saw his eyes closed and his face showing a relaxed and happy expression.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lisanna and Rogue in the middle of their second make-out session, and Amaya and Aurora looked incredibly uncomfortable. Lucy pulled back from Sting and gave him another quick peck.

"Of course I'm not leaving you dummy. I love you." After dropping the L-word, she slipped out of Sting's grip and walked back over to the two angels, leaving Sting frozen.

Lucy looked questioningly at the two angels, obviously expecting an answer as to her earlier question. Lisanna joined Lucy by her side with Rogue holding her hand. Lisanna tilted her head at Lucy, who just shrugged of the fact that Sting was still rock-solid and mouthed 'later'.

Aurora spoke up, "I don't think you should go near Pinky, he will not be very co-operative." The two girls brushed her off, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Aurora sighed and backed down. "Very well, this is your decision, he is this way; he is still unconscious from the spell I used yesterday." Aurora started to walk out of the clearing, but was stopped by Lucy who was holding onto her arm.

"Wait." Lucy said. "How much did this dragon instinct change his emotions? Did it create any new emotions?

Aurora looked slightly sad while Amaya sighed out an answer. "As far as I know, I don't believe it created any knew emotions. He would always have used you two just for power, the only reason he had never done that before was that he had no reason. You should probably also know, that his first attack on the two dragon slayers was of his own intentions."

The two girls gasped. Aurora looked even sadder and Amaya looked sorry for the two girls.

"He is just waking up now." Aurora said and started to walk away. Rogue put a hand on each of Lisanna shoulders and started steering her after the white-haired angel, while Sting started moving again and went to stand in front of Lucy.

He looked into Lucy's sad eyes and said, "It'll all be fine. C'mon, let's follow." He also steered Lucy after the angel, trailing Lisanna and Rogue. A little later, he stopped Lucy and gestured for Amaya, who was walking behind them, to carry on.

Lucy looked questioningly at Sting with still slightly sad eyes. "I love you too." Sting said seriously as he placed a small kiss on Lucy's lips. Now it was Lucy's turn to freeze. He waited for a second, before deciding that the others were getting too far ahead. He scooped his girlfriend up bridal style.

Lucy squeaked and grabbed onto Sting's neck to make sure she wasn't going to fall. Sting grinned at her, while she looked up into his face. Lucy pulled herself up into another deep kiss. When they separated, Lucy buried her head into Sting's chest and silently ordered him to move.

Grinning, Sting moved forwards in pursuit of the others. When they caught up, Sting received some questioning glances as to why he was carrying the girl, but no-one asked so he just didn't answer. They walked in silence until they could see charred trees and burnt grass.

It was where they had fought Natsu last night. Sting and Rogue hung their heads in shame as they absorbed the information that they had lost to Natsu yet again.

Noticing this, the two girls tried to comfort their respective boyfriends. They eventually reached a wall of what seemed to be solid shadows. Natsu was behind suspended on the wall by seemingly being half-absorbed into the shadow wall. "Natsu…" the two girls whispered.

**And that is that! O.o, Natsu's OOCness is revealed, as well as the race of the two mysterious power sources. Before you ask, they were just releasing their magic when Sting felt "The incredible magical presences". More stuff about the angels will be explained next chapter, which, hopefully, will be uploaded in about 4 days.**

**BIG THING PLEASE READ: The powers that the girls will have will be: Lucy; Celestial, Dark Angel, small amount of white dragon slayer. Lisanna; Take-over, Light Angel, small amount of shadow dragon slayer. Thank you all for the voting and putting up with the announcement chapter that no longer exists. Cya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Make sure to check out "The Storm Dragon Slayer" by Scorpion01, it's awesome trust me!**

_I may or may not have not proof read this at all… ._

They eventually reached a wall of what seemed to be solid shadows. Natsu was behind suspended on the wall by seemingly being half-absorbed into the shadow wall. "Natsu…" the two girls whispered.

Natsu looked up when he heard his name. Relief shone in his eyes, "Luce! Lisanna!" he called. The two girls stalked stiffly up to him and glared into his eyes. "What can you remember?" Lisanna spoke bluntly. Natsu shook his head, "I don't know what was going on, it felt like I had been pushed back into my mind. But yes, I do remember everything."

He dropped his head and the two girls continued to glare at him. A minute or so passed with the girls not moving, the angels politely keeping their silence, Sting and Rogue shifting awkwardly and Natsu continuing to look down.

"You're lying." spoke Aurora sharply. Natsu's head jerked up while everyone snapped their heads to look at the light angel, who continued, "You are lying, you are just saying these things to get back your sources of power. You are DESPICABLE. Do you not REALISE WHAT YOU PUT THESE TWO THROUGH!"

"M'sorry." Natsu mumbled, still not looking up. A sharp slapping sound rang through the clearing. Aurora was standing next to Natsu, whose head was not stuck sideways and he had a bright red hand mark on his face.

Aurora was fuming, "How DARE you. Lie about that AS WELL!" Natsu was shocked, having just been slapped harder than he had ever been in his life by someone he hadn't even met properly yet.

One thing registered in Natsu mind, which he voiced. "Oh yeah, what the hell do you two think you are doing with those two dragon killing bastards?" The white and dark dragon slayers growled, the Aurora took another menacing step forwards, Amaya looked down to the ground, and Lucy and Lisanna grew tears in their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!" screamed Lisanna. "Have you not changed AT ALL NATSU!" cried Lucy. Sting and Rogue hurriedly rushed forwards to comfort their girlfriends.

The two girls accepted the embraces they were receiving, holding onto their respective boyfriend for emotional support. A minute or so later, while Aurora's resistance to slapping Natsu again was at its limit, Lucy managed to recover herself and address Natsu again.

"Natsu, what are we to you." Natsu looked at her seriously, then sneered "A power source." He said. Lisanna didn't know how to respond and Lucy abruptly turned on heel. "Get him out of here please." She requested Amaya, who was still standing at the edge of the clearing looking at the ground.

Amaya nodded gently, then slowly started walking towards Natsu. When she was right in front of the fire dragon slayer, she raised her head and looked him in the eye with a look of what seemed to be disappointment.

Natsu jerked his head back in shock, "Amay-?" He was cut off as the angel swiped her hand over his face, covering him in shadows. Natsu, along with the wall of solid darkness disappeared. "Where did you send him?" asked Lisanna after a few moments of silence.

"Back to your guild." The angel replied curtly. "Hey," Lucy said as she placed a hand on Amaya's shoulder. "Are you ok? You seem down." Amaya shook her head and gave no other reply. "Is this because Natsu said your name?" Lucy questioned.

Amaya shook her head again, and Lucy saw a small droplet of water go flying. "Amaya! What's wrong?" Lucy said as she noticed the tear. Amaya only shook her head again, sending more teardrops flying. "Hey." Lucy said gently as she pulled the angel into a hug. "You can tell me."

Amaya only shook her head again, then disappeared from Lucy's arms in a flash of shadows, leaving Lucy clutching midair.

Aurora spoke up, "She just needs to collect her thoughts, she will be back later." She changed her tone from an understanding to a caring one. "Are you two ok? I can't imagine how annoying and hurtful that would have been."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded, Lisanna replied for both of them. "It's happened so much now, we can get over stuff like this pretty fast." Aurora nodded her head in understanding. "Well then, let's get back to camp for lunch. You must all be very hungry."

At that comment, four stomachs seemed voice their agreement as they growled. All four of them froze for a second, looked at each other, then cracked up laughing. Except for Rogue, he just chuckled lightly.

"Wait a second." Lucy said seriously, stopping her laughing. The others stopped immediately and got into defensive stances. Lucy looked at Sting, and said, "You were awake all night and you had breakfast, so why are you hungry?"

The others blinked, wondering if she was going to say something serious. She didn't. Sting chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, then said, "Awwww… Luce… I thought you knew me better than that!"

Lucy took a second, then face palmed sarcastically, "Of course! How could I forget that 90% of you is your stomach!"

"No no no, 50% Stomach, 50% muscle."

"And no brain."

"Hey! I just mean in my torso!"

They continued such friendly banter all the way back to the campsite, everyone making sure to avoid the topic of Natsu and keep the conversation a funny as possible. They reached the campsite and Aurora started to prepare lunch.

The angel created a small magic circle on the ground, then reached into it and pulled out a fold-up table and chairs, cooking utensils, two raw chickens, a small lacrima oven, vegetables, eating utensils and some fruit.

She started calmly handing out the fruit, while Lucy, Lisanna and Rogue dropped their jaws to the ground. Sting, instead of Rogue, sat still with no change in expression as he had already seen the angel's way of storing things before.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Lisanna, "You have to teach me that!"

Aurora grinned happily and threw out the table and placed the small oven on top of it, along with a chopping board. She began to prepare the meal, chopping up the vegetables and marinating the chicken while the other four munched on the fruit they had been given.

"Thank you for cooking for us." thanked Lisanna. "Oh it's no problem at all!" replied Aurora cheerfully. "Amaya-chan and I are happy that we found some other people to hang out with. I'm quite happy to cook for you as long as you keep us company!" smiled Aurora.

Lucy and Lisanna began to bargain with the angel as to who should cook and when. "If we are going to camp with you guys, we should go back to our old camping spot and get our tents after lunch." said Rogue.

"Ohh! You guys have a camping spot! And tents! That's awesome!" exclaimed Aurora. Lucy raised an eyebrow quizzically at her, "You don't sleep in a tent?" The angel shook her head. "No, we just curl up in our wings." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"If that's the case, then it would be quicker for you and Amaya-san to come to our camping spot." Lisanna said to Aurora. "Oh thank you! What is your spot like?" questioned the angel.

"Well, Sting and Rogue love it because it gives them heaps of good spot to train, and a nice spot for me and Lisanna to bathe in." said Lucy.

"Ohh! You guys are here to train." Aurora said to Sting and Rogue. They nodded glumly. "What's up with them?" whispered Aurora to the two girls. Lisanna replied in a whisper, "Oh, they're just sulking because they lost to Natsu like five times."

The three girls giggled while Sting and Rogue glared at them, "We can hear you, you know." said Sting. The girls shrugged them off. "So what will you two be doing?" the angel asked. The two girls looked slightly embarrassed, "Well, we thought we might do some training as well." Lisanna answered.

At that point, Amaya walked back into the clearing, and she looked to be back to her usual, childish, goofy self. She walked over to the three huddled girls and tapped Aurora on the wing and pointed to the burning chicken.

Aurora freaked out and started running around the place like a headless chicken while Lisanna chased her, trying to calm her down at the same time as saving the chicken. Lucy shook her head, then she felt a hand grab her by the wrist and pull her out of the clearing. Once they were out, Amaya released Lucy and said quietly, "Thank you for before."

Lucy looked confused, "What for?" she asked. "For comforting me, I knew Natsu a long time ago." Amaya replied quickly. Lucy waved her off, "I was just doing what was right, no need to thank me, besides, I should be the one thanking you! You saved my life!"

Amaya looked into Lucy's eyes, making the blonde feel slightly awkward. Amaya sighed, and said, "You have a very pure heart. I think that was what made Aurora-chan and I get the sudden urge to land in this forest."

Lucy tilted her head, silently asking for the angel to expand, which she did. "When the life of a pure heart is in great danger, others nearby with pure hearts feel a pull to save that person. It has been many years since a human has been pure hearted, let along two."

Lucy seemed even more confused.

"You, Lucy-pan *Lucy sweat drops here* and Lisanna-pan both have pure hearts, something which is normally only found in angels. You have been very kind to me and I overheard you talking to Aurora-chan that you were going to train. Would you like to learn Dark Angel magic?"

Lucy was stunned, she had just been given the opportunity to learn a powerful magic unknown to the majority of the world. Lucy was about to accept vigorously, when she remembered something. "What will happen with my spirits? Will I still be able to use Celestial magic?"

Amaya seemed overjoyed that Lucy was considering accepting, "Yes! Angel and Celestial magic are very compatible, learning angel magic will most likely give all your spirits a huge boost in power!"

Lucy smiled happily, "Then yes please! I would love to learn from you!" At the same time, Lisanna had just accepted Aurora's offer to train. Lucy came skipping back into the clearing with Amaya a step behind. Sting and Rogue looked at the two skipping girls, silently questioning the cause for their happiness.

Lisanna and Aurora skipped up to the other two girls, making Rogue and Sting sweat drop from the table at which they were eating. "I'm gunna train with Amaya-san/Aurora-san!" Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time.

"Amaya-san is cooler!" Lucy said.

"Nu-uh! Aurora-san is way cooler!" replied Lisanna

"Amaya-san can disappear into shadows, and be like zip! Now I'm over here, now I'm over here!" Lucy said while acting enthusiastically.

"So? Aurora-san is awesomer! She can heal wounds in like a second, and she can probably travel through light fast than Amaya-san can through shadows!"

The two girls continued while Amaya and Aurora giggled at their antics, shaking their heads. "We start tomorrow!" said Aurora, "And please just call us by our names!" Lucy and Lisanna agreed, but only after bargaining that the two angels were not allowed to give them any honorifics, which Amaya found hard.

The day progressed, and they all traveled back to their original camping spot all the girls took a bathe in the stream while they sent the grumbling boys off to collect firewood again. After they had dried themselves, Lucy called out Virgo, introduced her to Lucy's knew friends and asked the maid spirit to get another tent.

When she asked, the maid spirit looked at her master stoically, who sighed and said, "I know you said you only have two just so you could make me and Sting sleep in the same tent, now get a tent for Amaya and Aurora please!"

"Yes Princess." She replied as she vanished, then reappeared a second later with a tent and sleeping mat and bag. In the space of about one second, the maid spirit had constructed the tent. "Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy thought for a second, before an evil grin spread across her face, making the other three girls shiver while muttering about subtracting "pure heart" comments.

"Virgo, you shall get punishment." Virgo looked up excitedly and waited for her sentence. "You punishment is…" Lucy left it hanging, "No punishment."

"Princess?"

"Your punishment is no punishment!"

Virgo blinked, then said, "That is contradictory Princess. I believe you need a lesson in grammar." The maid spirit pulled a fold up blackboard out of nowhere and forced a crying Lucy into a sitting position while the other girls chuckled at them.

The boys came back at that moment to see what could possibly be the weirdest scene of their entire life. "Huh?" they said at the same time. Lisanna, Amaya, and Aurora just shook their heads while still shaking with silent laughter.

**And done! Training next time! Don't worry, I won't time skip too much.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all!

SUPER SORRY for not delivering any new chapters, but I've been on holidays and I can't convince myself to stop playing Borderlands 2/ Awesomenauts! I will make more chapters once the school term starts again. Anyway, this annoncement is because _**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN SOME STUFF IN CHAPTERS 7 AND 8**_. Please read it over again. In a nutshell, Natsu's OOCness is because of Dragon Stuff instead of Poison.

Sorry for the lack of chapters, I will update within the next week, hopefully.

P.S. Shoutout to Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos for being the 100th Follower! Go check out their Fairy Tail story, its about an OC, but I think it is awesome!


End file.
